Light Bulb Mayhem
by The Dream Guardian
Summary: Summary: Amy is asked to save Raye’s party with the simple task of purchasing eight light bulbs. But this simple task turns out to be far messy then she could have predicted [OneShot]


_**Author Notes: This story was promoted by a challenge my sister gave me. I had to use the word Light Bulb in a Sailor Moon story. This story take place before the girls know Mina or who Tuxedo Mask is.**_

Amy sat curled on her bed in a blue top and skirt, a book in hand. A cool breeze blew through a nearby window, as a storm was building. The light was growing dim as night began to fall over Tokyo. A soft buzz from the phone drew the sea colored eyes up form the pages of the book.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy!"

"Lita, how are you?"

"I have a problem,"

"Oh, what kind of problem?"

"About that party for Raye tonight, Meatball head managed to blow out half the lights in my apartment and I don't have any spare light bulbs. Raye's going to be here at seven and I still have to frost the cake and Serena well"

"Well what?" Serena's voice could be heard in the background.

"She's helping me set up and hasn't even wrapped her present," Lita added quickly.

"That's pretty good. I thought she'd get lost or be late," Amy giggled into the phone quietly.

She glanced at the clock, it was almost four. "Alright, I will go get some light bulbs for you. How many do you need?"

"Eight,"

"See you at the party!" she said. On the desk sat a glittering red bag with Happy Birthday across the front, knowing she wouldn't have time to come back she snatched it up. She put on a light blue summer jacket, grabbed her purse and her shoes, as she quickly lock the door and head outside. The nearest place that she could think of that would have light bulbs was a store down town called House Goods.

She would need to catch the subway so she scurried down the street, wanting to catch the four fifteen instead of waiting for the four thirty. Reaching the nearest subway, she headed down the stairs pushing against the crowd of people just getting off work and heading home for dinner. Finally, able to shove her way onto one of the cars, she stood gripping a metal pole since there were no seat available. Reaching her stop, she scurried off the subway and up the stairs. The sound of horns and sirens drew her attention, glancing down a side street she made out several bright red fire trucks. A house was ablaze, dark smoke rose above in columns and turned the dark sky red. Many people had gathered around staring at the drama, but the high pitched scream of a young woman drew Amy's attention.

"My son still in there!" the woman screamed, while a young man held her back. Amy's heart skipped a beat as she made her way down an alley. Placing her purse and the birthday present behind a trash, she pulled out her pen. "Mercury Make up!" in a flash of blue she stood in her Sailor Suit. With her increase strength, she jumped on to a nearby fire escape. Moving along until she found a wall running along the back of the house, she managed to leap form the escape onto a tree near the back of the house.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" she called, sending a freezing blast of water at the fire which consumed the window. Dropping through the house window she was hit by a wave of heat. The smoke burnt her eyes and she coughed heavily. In a flash, her visor slid out allowing her to see specs on the building's stability. Moving through the burning house, she scanned for the kid. She rolled avoiding a beam that came crashing down.

"Where are you?" she called over the cackling, once again she released a blast freezing a hallway. Her visor barely picked up a life force and locked on to it. Sailor Mercury found the child lying unconscious on the hallway floor, curled in a fedal position. Her visor told her he would be ok if he got out of here fast. The sound of a beam falling drew her attention, blocking the hallway. Quickly, she scooped him up and headed into a side room. Finding a window she blasted it out and easily dropped down from the window landing softly on the grass. A police man ran over to her.

"Wow, you're Sailor Mercury," the young man stated a smile spreading on his face, the Sailor Scouts fame was growing and they were fading form urban legend.

"Here, he inhaled smoke but he should be fine, Get him to the hospital," she stated handing the child to the police officer. Already the fireman and parents had caught sight of their unconscious child and were making their way toward them. With one leap she landed back in the tree, then vanished over the wall. Making her way back to the alley where she stashed her stuff, de transformed and found her purse and gift still sitting there. As she walked out of the alley, she watched as the ambulances speed by. A smile graced her face. Checking her watch, she found it was already four thirty. Taking off at a speedy walk, she arrived at the store and slide inside.

"We're about to close," a young man mentioned walking up to her broom in hand. A girl, clearly the register operator, leaned on a near by counter flipping through a magazine.

"Oh, I just need to get some light bulbs,"

"This way," he guided her to the light bulb section found near the back of the store.

"Thank you,"

"Just call if you need any help," he added. Glancing through the wall of light bulbs she grabbed the cheapest ones. A scream from the front of the store drew her attention. Peaking around the shelf she found a man standing at the register. Wearing a black ski mask, brown trench coat, and holding a gun pointed at the register operator. The young woman held her hands up and the man who guided her to the light bulbs stood frozen.

"Get down," he ordered the young man who quickly obey. "Put all the cash in the bag!" he stated throwing a bag at the girl, who silently obeyed. Amy ducked back and placed her gift and purse on the shelf.

"What are the odds?" she muttered before quickly transforming yet again. She made her way along the shelf to the front of the store.

"That was stupid!" the man scream toward the young girl whose face turned dead white, Amy new the masked man had seen the clerk press the alarm button.

"Wait" her voice carried through the room and the masked man spun around. His weapon aimed on her instead of the scared clerk.

"What?" he asked.

"No one told me it was Halloween," he smirked.

"Nice," he commented sarcastically.

"I don't have time to play games," he glared angrily at her.

"She a Sailor Scout" the young man on the floor stated.

"I know who she is!" the robbery glare at him. Mercury move into action, while he was distracted.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" her attack spun around him, freezing him in place.

"What the hell?" the man screamed. "You chicks actual have powers!" his exclamation made a shy smile spread on her lips. "I don't believe this, let me go. You freak!" the man screamed.

"Of course they have powers, how else would they fight the monsters?" the young girls's face lit up with pure joy. "Can you tell Sailor Jupiter I am like her biggest fan!" the girl bound up and down happily.

"I can't believe it I was saved by a Sailor Scout! Man, no one going to believe this at school! Hey you won't give me Sailor Moon number would you?" Amy barely shook her head at the young man's comment.

"Call the cops. Mercury Bubble Blast!" she stated, the store was consumed in a blinding fog.

"What's going on?" the young man stated.

"I can't see anything!" the girl cried. Sailor Mercury headed back to her stuff, quickly de transforming before she sat down on the floor. She hoped it look like she was scared and hiding out. The man rounded the corner just as she put her head down between her arms.

"It's ok you can come out, the cops should be here shortly," Amy got up acting wobbly.

"Is he gone?" she asked.

"You missed all the action!" Every day she was glad for the aura that the Sailor Scout powers created preventing others from recognizing them.

"You'll have to stay and give a statement to the cops,"

"Of course," she stated following him to the front of the store glancing at the robber and giving a funny face. "Talk about putting someone on ice!" she added.

"Wonder how long it will take the cops to get here?" the man asked out loud.

"I hope not too long," Amy stated, but remembered the cops just down the street attending to the fire. She was surprised as the same cop she hand the child over to walked up to her.

"Can you tell me everything you saw?"

"Well, I heard a scream and then saw the man at the front of the store. He had a gun pointed at her" Amy point to the girl. "I was so scared I stay back there,"

"She missed the Sailor Scout. It was Sailor Mercury!" the girl stated.

"Twice in less then an hour!" the cop remarked. "She's busy."

"Are we done?" Amy glance at her watch.

"You got some where to be," the young man asked.

"A friend's," she stated.

"Sure thing, be careful" he added.

"Can I buy these light bulbs?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," the girl jumped into action. A drizzle was starting to come down as the blue haired girl headed for the station. She has to catch the five forty then switch to the blue track, at Cherry Blossom Station. Getting on the train, she let out a heavy breath, she ran all the way to the station so she wouldn't have to wait for the six fifteen. Getting off, she cut up the stairs and for the other train. An explosion form above caused her to let out the sigh.

"This has to be a new record," Amy mumbled just as a strange pulse could felt and heard. In response the light die leaving her in blackness of the tunnel. Using the wall to guide her, by memory she made her way to the stairs. Arriving on the street she found people laying unconscious on the side walk and in there cars. Amy ducked back and quickly transformed, getting a dark feeling as she walked down the street.

"Sailor Mercury!" a voice snarled, she dived sideways as a bird like monster shot something over her head.

"I am Pulse Knockout!" the half human, half bird monster screamed. This explained why the power was out, Amy went for her comm but found it dead. She barely dived around a blast that sent cement flying into the air.

"Not good," she mumbled. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" The street was blanketed in a fog, she hoped to be by herself. A strong, wind hurtled down the street taking with it the fog. Above the monster was beating it wings.

"I am going to tear you to pieces, little Sailor,"

"Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!" she screamed but the monster split in two.

"What? This isn't my day!" she grumbled.

"Meet my evil twin," the monsters laughed both shooting blasts at Sailor Mercury, who jumped around the first one but the second caught her in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall. Getting to her feet she managed to use an ice wall to block another set of attacks. But she took a blow from behind only a moment after she caught sight of the first one.

"To much fun!" one of the twins laughed as she rolled avoiding one of it's razor sharp claws.

"Where are you little friends?" the monster teased flying towards her. But the creature let out a scream as a rose cut across its face.

"Don't you know it not nice to double team? " stated a deep voice.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she declared with a heavy breath holding her injured arm.

"Looks like we'll have to do this together," he said and she nodded. Mercury dived for the first one while Tuxedo Mask jumped down slashing at the second with his cane.

Mercury sent a blast at the monster who avoided it, but Sailor Mercury dropped to avoid it's razor sharp claws. Rolling on to her feet, Sailor Mercury sent a blast that froze the monster from behind. The creature smashed into the ground, breaking into a million pieces. Her eyes turned toward the monster that Tuxedo was slashing at with his cane. Mercury sent another blast turning the monster into an ice cube, which Tuxedo destroyed with one of his rose.

"Good work," he stated, she only nodded with a small smile. "Where are the others?"

"Couldn't call them, Comm's down," glancing at her communicator she noticed that it was back up and it was already six thirty. She knew it would take time to get the power grid back up, and she had missed the six thirty train. Sailor Mercury let out a moan.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to be somewhere at seven and it been such a long night," she stated. "There's no way I am going to get there now!" she hung her head, sadness covering her face.

"I could give you a ride,"

"Really?" her eyes shone with joy.

"Sure. Just a sec," Tuxedo vanished she quickly ran back down the stairs and found her purse, the bag of light bulbs, and gift. Running back up the stairs she found Tuxedo Mask sitting on a motorcycle, she didn't know where he had put his hat, but he replaced it with a dark black visor helmet. She gave him a silly look as he passed her a helmet.

"Where to?"

"North Crane Street and Golden Drive,"

"What's with the look?" he asked as they shot off down the street.

"Oh nothing. It shouldn't be a surprise, I mean you have a normal life like us," she leaned against him, her arms around his waist. Only now did it sink in how tired she was from the fighting and all the transforming. She couldn't recall a day she had transformed three times in a row let alone within such a short time. She tried to keep herself awake.

"We're here" he stated bringing the bike to a stop under a bridge. Just ahead she made out Lita's apartment building.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," she stated pulling off the helmet and handing it back to him. Making sure she had the bag of light bulbs, purse, and gift, last thing she need was to forget them after all she gone through.

"Well I hope you aren't late for the party" he stated.

"How..?" then she smiled. "Oh the gift," she gave him a smile. "I won't be," she glanced at her watch, as the bike gave a roar as it shot up the street. Glancing down she found herself in her street clothes. She had de transformed. Had Tuxedo seen her out of uniform?

"Well, its not a big deal. What are the chances that in all of Tokyo he knows me. I mean he is clearly older then us, not like I know that many older men," she commented to herself, as she walked up the street towards Lita's apartment.

"Amy!" Lita almost ripped her inside the room.

"Here," she held up the Light bulbs

"Ahhh! Raye's outside," Serena screamed.

"Quickly!" Amy and Serena put the light bulbs in. Just as Amy slipped the last one its socket, a soft knock on the door drew their attention. Serena almost bulldozed over Lita as she threw the door open.

"Lita?" Raye's voice came.

"Happy Birthday!" the three girls screamed and the raven haired girl's face lit up with joy. On the table sat a beautiful cake with red trimming and purple flowers.

"Wow, you've out done yourself Lita!" Raye answered as Lita cut the cake.

"Thanks for the present Amy!" looking over she found the blue haired girl fast asleep on the couch.

"Hey, she can't be asleep!" Serena stated. "How can she be tired its only eight?"

"Leave her alone Serena," Lita growled. "We got a great tear jerker movie," she added turning the tv on. On a new station; the headline read Sailor Mercury To The Rescue.

"Wow," Raye looked surprised.

"Sailor Mercury was busy tonight helping the people of Tokyo. Officer Tom Marcus could you please inform us," the anchor turned to a young officer.

"I first saw her at a building that was on fire. She dropped right out of the burning building with a child that had been trapped. Not less then an hour later, I arrived at a store which clerk stated she prevented a robbery. Several people also witnessed Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask took on not one monster but two. If you believe in that," the Officer stated, the three girls glanced back at the blue hair girl who remained peacefully asleep.

"No way," Serena said glancing at her friend who remain curled up on the couch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the window Tuxedo Mask watched the party. Who knew Sailor Mercury was Amy Anderson. He couldn't say he was surprised. He watched the girls through the window. Amy was with tons of other girls and a question rose in his mind. Could they be the other Sailor Scouts? Serena a Sailor? He toyed with the idea of spying on them all night, just as a loud crashing noise filled his ears.

"Serena!" Raye's voice shot out the open window. "What are you a wrecking ball? You just killed my cake"

"My blouse!" Serena's all too familiar wail came.

"Your blouse, what about my cake? Honestly, you can't go ten second with out breaking something, Meatball head!" Raye screamed as Lita's hearty laugh danced out the window followed by a loud wailing.

"What was he thinking? "There's no way," he said, speeding off across the roof toward his home a smile on his face.

_**Please review so I know what you think and can continue to develop my writing skill.**_


End file.
